


Бомбарда

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Драко прячется от себя и от огня, который видит всякий раз, когда закрывает глаза. Ему на самом деле нет никакого дела до мальчишки в перекрученном гриффиндорском галстуке. Но мальчишка почему-то с ним разговаривает.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Бомбарда

Драко сидит в нише в Астрономической башне и бездумно бросает резиновый мячик в стену напротив. Мячик, трансфигурированный им из яблока, врезается в каменную кладку с глухим звуком и отскакивает точно в руки. Это удивительным образом успокаивает нервы, и Драко даже может прикрыть глаза без опасений, что снова увидит обжигающее пламя Выручай-комнаты. 

Он злится, что это воспоминание преследует его после войны. Воспоминания мучают всех, но именно это кажется Драко дурацким и глупым. Это даже, черт возьми, не Круцио, под которым ему тоже довелось побывать. Это не Волдеморт, хозяйничающий в доме его семьи. Это даже не тело Поттера на руках у Хагрида. 

Это чертово Адское пламя, которое забрало Винса и чуть не забрало его самого. Драко знает: он остался бы в Выручай-комнате прахом и вечным напоминанием об ошибках своей славной семьи, если бы не Поттер. 

Все в этом мире обязаны Поттеру, но Драко как будто обязан ему чуть больше. Это злит не меньше кошмаров о Выручай-комнате и удушливого жжения в груди, которое появляется всякий раз, когда кто-то в гостиной Слизерина зажигает камин.

Это удушье и вынудило Драко отправиться в итоге на поиски пристанища на вечер по всему замку. Ниша в Астрономической башне оказалась идеальным местом для всех дней недели: башня сильно пострадала во время битвы за Хогвартс, восстановить ее к началу года не успели. Зато у подножия разбили мемориал, повесили на камни таблички с именами погибших. 

Поэтому все подходят к ней снаружи, но никто не заходит внутрь. Даже занятия по астрономии на время перенесли в башню Рейвенкло. 

Драко не думал, что снова будет прятаться от других учеников и самого себя на Астрономической башне. Но вот он здесь — уже в который раз за этот месяц пытается сбежать от жара горящей Выручай-комнаты.

За треснутым окном темнеет небо. Воздух в начале октября прозрачный, холодный, и камни в нише остывают быстрее, чем в самом начале учебного года. Драко хмурится и ерзает на сброшенной на пол мантии, пытаясь согреться, сцепляет руки в замок и сжимает мячик. 

Пожалуй, пора брать с собой плед или теплую зимнюю мантию. Все равно он не может заснуть, если не отсидит себе всю задницу в этой чертовой нише. 

Шорох в царящей вокруг тишине звучит оглушительно громко, и Драко вздрагивает, испуганно бросая взгляд на скрытые во мраке ступени. Если Драко поймает кто-то из старост или преподавателей, ему точно не стоит рассчитывать на хоть какое-то снисхождение. Он вжимается спиной в холодную стену, надеясь, что его не заметят, и откладывает мячик в сторону, выхватывая волшебную палочку.

И облегченно выдыхает, когда нарушитель спокойствия поднимается выше на пару ступеней, и на его лицо падает тусклый свет от окна. 

Этого мальчишку Драко точно видел раньше. Он смутно помнит, что тот всюду ходил за своим старшим братом — раздражающим парнем с колдокамерой. 

Фамилия «Криви» приходит в голову, когда Драко замечает перекрученный гриффиндорский галстук на какой-то болезненно-тонкой шее. Мальчишка выглядит откровенно плохо: под его глазами залегли темные тени, губы искусаны, волосы беспорядочно взъерошены, как будто пацан часто нервничает и запускает в них руки. Это он и делает, когда замечает Драко. Ерошит волосы, заполошно делает шаг назад, оступается и едва не летит спиной вниз с лестницы. Едва — потому что Драко ловит его Мобиликорпусом и неловко прячет палочку, когда мальчишка снова стоит на ногах. 

Драко запоздало думает, что ему использовать подобное заклинание на маглокровке — не самая лучшая идея. Он готов услышать что-то неприятное в свой адрес, но мальчишка почему-то тушуется и бормочет:

— Спасибо.

У него хриплый голос человека, который мало говорит и много плачет. Драко знает этот голос, и он не уверен, что готов признать почему. Он пожимает плечами вместо ответа и отводит взгляд за окно. 

— Это ведь ты, да? — спрашивает мальчишка спустя несколько минут тишины, и Драко с удивлением таращится на него. Пацан за это время не только не ушел, но и сел прямо там, где стоял, на лестнице, подогнув под себя ноги и обняв сумку, из которой торчит перо. — Ты придумывал те тупые значки про Гарри во время Турнира трех волшебников.

Драко от неожиданности смеется и почти пугается этого звука — сиплого, нервного.

— Мне кажется, глядя на меня, это приходит людям в голову в последнюю очередь. 

Мальчишка дергает плечом и снова задает вопрос:

— Можно я тоже тут посижу? В башне... плохо.

— Это тоже башня, — резонно замечает Драко, но пожимает плечами. — И ты можешь сидеть, где хочешь. 

Мальчишка порывисто кивает и опирается спиной о стену, вытягивает ноги, почти касаясь ботинками ниши, в которой сидит Драко. Он закрывает глаза и сжимает губы одним нервным движением. 

Удивительно, но чужое присутствие Драко почему-то не нервирует. Он даже почти засыпает. Почти — потому что мальчишка вовремя тычет его носком ботинка в бедро. 

— Если ты уснешь, я не смогу дотащить тебя до гостиной Слизерина, — убийственно серьезным тоном говорит мальчишка, и Драко смотрит на него удивленно. — У меня не получается Мобиликорпус. 

— Это же просто, — говорит Драко, хотя сказать стоит что-то совсем другое: например, спросить, не ударился ли пацан головой. 

— От этого только хуже, — морщится мальчишка. — Он у всех получается.

— А как ты его накладываешь?

Мальчишка показывает, и Драко больно ударяется головой о свод ниши. Он шипит и трет затылок, пока мальчишка сверлит свою палочку разочарованным взглядом. 

— Все дело в концентрации, — замечает Драко.

— Ты его использовал, даже не подумав.

— Потому что... ты не хочешь знать, почему, — поспешно прикусывает язык Драко и закрывает глаза, борясь с подступившей к горлу тошнотой. Драко и сам не хотел бы знать, почему это заклинание дается ему так легко, на автомате. В ушах начинает противно звенеть, и он болезненно морщится.

— Ты в порядке? 

— А ты? — то ли огрызается, то ли отвечает Драко. Он сам не понимает до конца. 

— Я точно нет, — говорит мальчишка, и Драко становится стыдно. Мальчишка оказался единственным неслизеринцем, заговорившим с ним с начала года, а он рычит. 

Драко слишком долго был заносчивым засранцем, он не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет по-другому. Но хочет хотя бы попытаться, потому что не готов всю жизнь прятаться от мира в нише на Астрономической башне.

— И я, — признается он и неосознанно трет предплечье, на котором под рукавом рубашки прячется потускневшая метка. Иногда ему кажется, что она горит — прямо как Выручай-комната.

— Мой старший брат умер в битве за Хогвартс. 

— Колин, да? — вспоминает, наконец-то, Драко. Имя младшего мальчишки он не помнит и не уверен, что вообще знал.

— Да, — мальчишка выглядит удивленным. — Не думал, что... — Он запинается и кусает губы. 

— Что кто-то вроде меня будет помнить имя маглокровки? — Драко знает, что этими словами сделает только хуже, но это, наверное, уже часть его — рушить все, что только можно.

— Вроде того, — соглашается мальчишка. — Я Деннис. 

Драко кивает и пытается улыбнуться — выходит наверняка криво.

— Ну, меня ты очевидно знаешь.

— Весь Хогвартс знает Драко Малфоя, — замечает Деннис и тоже пытается улыбнуться. У него это выходит жутковато.

— Вот уж точно. 

Они расходятся каждый в свою сторону, и Драко думает, что это была одноразовая акция гриффиндорской щедрости, пока не находит Денниса на том же месте в Астрономической башне два дня спустя. Деннис на этот раз сидит в нише, с которой Драко уже сроднился, но тот не спорит: смысла нет. Поэтому Драко бросает плед на холодные ступени, садится и прислоняется затылком к стене. Деннис косится на него из-под растрепанной челки, но никак не комментирует, только чуть двигается, освобождая место, — ноги у Драко длиннее, а лестница довольно узкая. 

— Я не могу видеть его имя на стене, — говорит Деннис, когда Драко опять почти успевает задремать. 

— Злишься? — спрашивает Драко и украдкой зевает. Деннис, правда, все равно замечает, но никак не комментирует его усталый вид.

— Злюсь. На него и на школу. На Гарри. На всех, наверное? Потому что Колин не должен был участвовать в битве, не должен, но он же, блин, гриффиндорец, — последнее слово Деннис цедит сквозь зубы с таким видом, будто съел лимон. — Не пойми меня неправильно, я хорошо отношусь к своему факультету, но... мы все какие-то на голову двинутые или что? Почему нас учат первыми бежать в бой? Почему нам никто не говорит, что надо думать о себе? Что потом, когда что-то случится, будет вот так... больно? Если... Он мог быть сейчас жив, понимаешь? А мне пришлось объяснять папе, почему Колин не вернулся домой. И почему больше никогда не вернется... — Голос Денниса срывается под конец фразы, и он замолкает, часто и неровно дыша.

Драко думает, что мальчишке нужно выговориться, прокричаться, подраться, в конце концов. 

— Я неправильный гриффиндорец, да? — шелестит голос Денниса, и Драко усмехается.

— Вряд ли я компетентный источник. 

— Другого у меня нет. Другие слишком... сочувствуют. А мне каждый раз от их взглядов и осторожных слов хочется что-нибудь сломать. Бесит, когда они говорят о войне, замечают меня и замолкают. Как будто я ребенок.

Драко хочется сказать, что они — эти самые «другие» — не так уж неправы. Но война ломает и выворачивает, даже если тебе не довелось в ней поучаствовать. Драко думает, что ему повезло не больше: он ошибся, он проиграл, и пусть его родители остались живы, как и сам Драко, себя и свое место в мире они потеряли. 

С другой стороны, Поттер спас всех — и Драко тоже — от мира, в котором никто на самом деле не хотел бы жить. 

Так что Драко за свой проигрыш не в претензии. Он просто хочет снова научиться засыпать и не видеть огонь. 

— У тебя должны быть друзья, — говорит зачем-то Драко. 

— Они не понимают, — понурым тоном сообщает Деннис. — Ты почему-то понимаешь лучше.

Драко не уверен, что себя-то понимает, куда уж там до пятнадцатилетних гриффиндорцев. Но он не спорит. Черт знает почему. То ли из-за того, что ему самому пару лет назад не помешал бы кто-то, с кем можно было поделиться тем, что выжигает изнутри; то ли из-за того, что ему неожиданно хочется хотя бы что-то сделать правильно. Хотя бы в чем-то не облажаться и искупить свою вину за все то дерьмо, что он натворил за последние несколько лет. 

Почему-то ему кажется, что поддержать этого странного мальчишку, который не умеет правильно накладывать Мобиликорпус и завязывать галстук, — правильно. И Драко готов постараться.

— Когда хочется что-нибудь сломать, я тренируюсь с Бомбардой, — произносит Драко и объясняет: — У этого заклинания хороший расход сил, особенно, если взрывать разные мишени и с разной интенсивностью. Ну, и взрывы... хороши.

Деннис косится на Драко и спрашивает:

— Покажешь?

Полтора часа спустя Драко падает спиной в холодную траву на квиддичном поле и рассеянно думает о том, что завтра его запишут в главные вандалы Хогвартса и все-таки исключат — за порчу школьного имущества и случайный (почти) поджог чулана с метлами. Директор Макгонагалл будет поджимать губы, смотреть на него с разочарованием и качать головой, портрет Снейпа в ее кабинете с мрачным видом отвернется и прошипит что-то вроде: «Глупый мальчишка», а мать будет ждать его из Хогвартса, заламывать руки и переживать, что все это — ее вина. 

Драко прекрасно знает, что драматизирует, но...

— Одной отработкой нам не обойтись, да? — хихикает, падая рядом, Деннис. 

— Совершенно точно — не обойтись, — подтверждает Драко и хмурится, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Поэтому я, пожалуй, расширю свой послужной список. 

Деннис косится на него с любопытством.

Драко наверняка выглядит как дурак, когда объясняет:

— Кто-то же должен достать бодроперцевое зелье из больничного крыла. Не хватало еще драить котлы или что там обычно делают на отработках, наматывая сопли на кулак. Холодно. 

Под утро в послужном списке Драко появляется не только взлом и проникновение в больничное крыло. Там находится место для еще двух актов вандализма: нестирающейся надписи «Прости» на камнях, которые раньше открывали двери в Выручай-комнату, и кривой таблички с именем Винса в стороне от основного мемориала на Астрономической башне. Драко понимает, что этого никогда не будет достаточно, но надеется, что, может, Грег хотя бы поздоровается с ним в следующий раз в гостиной Слизерина. 

Драко случайно сшибает на пол рыцарские доспехи — грохот стоит такой, что наверняка перебудит половину замка. Но Деннис Криви смеется, неловко, но искренне, хотя даже улыбаться не мог до этого вечера, и Драко думает, что все это того стоило.

Даже если его правда все-таки исключат из Хогвартса.


End file.
